Mudball Wall
Mudball Wall is the third and final puzzle in the Deep, Dark Forest region of Logical Journey of the Zoombinis. Premise The object of the game is to launch all the mud balls onto the sections with dots. Each ball you've launched will either connect the shapes or the colours. If a mud ball hits the wall with dots, a boulder will launch Zoombinis to the cliff. The Zoombinis will be unable to pass the game if you've wasted the mud balls. The shapes and color patterns become more complicated as the levels get higher. In-game Help Text Not so easy The Zoombinis need your help in getting over the wall to freedom. Using the mudball launcher, hit the sections of the wall with dots on them. The color and shape of the mudball tells you what section it will hit. For example, green mudballs might always hit in the first row and square shapes might always hit in the first column. Oh, so hard The Zoombinis need your help in getting over the wall to freedom. Using the mudball launcher, hit the sections of the wall with dots on them. The color and shape of the mudball tells you what section it will hit. Be aware that the pattern that reveals where the mudball hits will shift diagonally on the mudball wall. Very hard The Zoombinis need your help in getting over the wall to freedom. Using the mudball launcher, hit the sections of the wall with dots on them. The color, shape and color of the shape of the mudball tells you what section of the wall it will hit. For example, green mudballs may always hit in the first row, square shapes in the first column, and blue square shapes may always hit in the first square within a column. In this case, the upper left-most square on the wall would be hit with a green mudball with a blue square in the middle. To help you organize, divide the walls into five columns, each five squares wide. Very, very hard The Zoombinis need your help in getting over the wall to freedom. Using the mudball launcher, hit the sections of the wall with dots on them. The color, shape and color of the shape tells you what section it will hit. But be aware that the pattern that reveals where the mudball hits will shift diagonally on the mudball wall. To help you organize, divide the walls into five columns, each five squares wide. Detailed Mechanics and Rules Mathematics Strategy for Solving the Puzzle This level is not very difficult compared to the other minigames. The player should remember that on later difficulties, one of the features (i.e. shape, inner colour, outer colour) will change randomly within each column, row, or section. In order to counter this, the player should make the first two mudballs with two features different from each other to figure out which feature changes randomly. After figuring out the odd one out, the player should be able to guess the feature and still have enough mud to complete the level. History Category:Puzzles Category:Locations